


Warmth

by ChevyX64EverAfter



Series: Fearless love [2]
Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Cuddling and Snuggling, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-02
Updated: 2011-08-02
Packaged: 2017-10-22 03:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChevyX64EverAfter/pseuds/ChevyX64EverAfter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>warmth between lovers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> No Beta (sorry)

Nate pressed his lips to the soft skin behind his lover’s ear, a groan of appreciation sounded from him, as he leaned back into Nate’s welcoming warmth.  
“Can I help you?” Ray asked as Nate’s arms came around him and a warm nose, nuzzled into the junction that connected his ear to his neck .Ray chuckled wrapping his fingers around Nate’s wrists and tugging him closer so chest was to back a small growl escaped from the back of Ray’s throat. Suddenly Nate was tugged round and was planted in Ray’s lap and pulled into a longing kiss Nate smiled softly into the kiss he draped his arms around ray’s neck and pulled himself closer  
“Sup homes?” Ray asked as they broke apart Nate smiled and nuzzled his nose into Ray’s neck  
“Nothing love, I just wanted you close” Nate said softly Ray smiled to himself he then reached up to pull Nate’s face into view  
“I love you “ Ray whispered before kissing Nate again slipping his tongue between Nate’s ever so parted lips and exploring the familiar warm cavern ,Nate tasted like chocolate and peppermint twist he smiled at the taste, before running his tongue along Nate’s straight white teeth illiciting a soft moan from his lover. Ray chuckled at the sound; he then lifted Nate up and moved out of the chair  
“Ray,” Nate squeaked clutching onto Ray who just laughed and walking into their bedroom,  
“What are you doing Joshua,” Nate asked as he hit the pillows, Ray’s arms locking around his waist  
“Snuggling, “Ray’s muffled voice said as he pressed feather light kisses to Nate’s neck. Nate chuckled softly turning slowly in Ray’s arms so that he could curl in closer. These soft moments weren’t that rare but every time it happened it gave Nate uncontrollable butterflies that filled him with warmth that didn’t leave him till hours after.  
“Any reason why?”Nate asked nuzzling his nose into ray’s warm flesh Ray hummed in return pulling Nate closer  
“Cause Me fucking love you baby” he whispered huskily kissing him softly smiling into it.  
“Love it when you call me baby” Nate whispered against rays lips a blush covering his face, they lay there for a while looking at each other until they drifted off into a light sleep.


End file.
